Give Me Life
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Pour conclure un pacte, il faut une bonne motivation. Raphaël avait une motivation plus que sérieuse.


**Give Me Life**

L'enfant était minuscule. Aux yeux d'un humain, il aurait été un prématuré de six mois à peine, tout juste assez grand pour qu'un carton à chaussures lui serve de berceau, luttant pour faire pénétrer l'air dans ses poumons à peine formés.

Le nouveau-né avait été prénommé Gabriel. _Celui dont la force vient de Dieu_. Un nom qui ressemblait plus à une moquerie qu'autre chose, quand on posait les yeux sur le fragile enfant.

Raphaël considérait son tout petit frère au creux de son bras, enroulé dans une couverture pour ne pas perdre la chaleur qu'il gardait si péniblement.

Jamais encore il n'avait été confronté à cela. Tous les nouveau-nés qu'il avait vu jusque là avaient été pleinement développés, robustes et s'étaient empressés de brailler de toutes leurs forces pour annoncer leur entrée dans le monde.

Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait été aussi petit. Aussi faible. Aussi silencieux.

_Père, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de le faire comme ça ?_

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Gabriel était né, et en dépit de sept jours d'efforts, le guérisseur ne constatait toujours aucune amélioration de l'état général du bébé. Alors que normalement, l'enfant aurait déjà dû être confié à son gardien attitré – Lucifer, qui n'avait rien demandé. Mais voilà, il fallait que ce soit lui, ainsi que l'ordonnait le Plan Divin.

Un enfant quasi mort-né, un guérisseur inutile et un gardien peu enthousiaste qui n'aurait bientôt personne à éduquer.

Oui, Père avait décidément fait du beau travail, sur ce coup-là.

Le cœur de l'enfant ralentit, ses battements désordonnés retentissant à des intervalles qui s'étiraient de plus en plus. Raphaël lui donna une faible décharge d'énergie pour le stabiliser. Les battements reprirent, plus réguliers. Plus faibles aussi.

Il avait perdu le compte des fois où il avait empêché le cœur de son petit frère de s'arrêter. Il avait perdu le compte des fois où il avait dû relancer la respiration du nouveau-né.

Et à chaque fois, ça marchait moins bien. Inexorablement, la santé du bébé se dégradait. Au rythme où allaient les choses, il n'avait probablement pas plus de deux jours à vivre.

Mort à seulement neuf jours d'existence. Et le monde était supposé être juste ?

Raphaël était furieux.

Lorsque Père l'avait créé, il lui avait donné la tâche de veiller au bien-être de tous ses frères et sœurs. Il avait construit toute son essence, tout son _être _autour du désir d'aider. Du désir de _sauver_.

Il était sensé _soigner _les autres. Pas assister à leur agonie.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement à cause de son égo meurtri que le guérisseur était en colère.

C'était aussi à cause de la fragilité du bébé. De sa délicatesse. Il était si petit, si adorable avec sa touffe de cheveux rouge sur le crâne et ses ailes légèrement disproportionnées par rapport à sa taille, si désespérément vulnérable que n'importe quel ange aurait été prêt à le prendre sous son aile.

L'idée que cet être minuscule soit renvoyé au néant était tout bonnement odieuse. Trop pour qu'on la laisse se réaliser.

Raphaël se leva de son siège, ses yeux marron étincelant d'un éclat dur. Il avait pris sa décision.

* * *

En tant qu'Aîné des Anges et Protecteur du Paradis, il y avait très peu de choses que craignait Michel.

Raphaël dans un accès de mauvaise humeur en faisait définitivement partie.

Et le guérisseur était _véritablement _énervé, là. Au point que le Prince des Archanges envisageait sérieusement de s'envoler à tire-d'aile jusqu'à une galaxie très, très lointaine.

« Je suis désolé de devoir te l'annoncer » lâcha l'Archange blond en déglutissant avec difficulté, « mais Père est absent. »

L'Archange à la peau brune étrécit les yeux, faisant grimper la tension de son malheureux frère de plusieurs crans.

« Comment ça, _absent _? » gronda Raphaël, le paquet de couvertures blotti au creux de son bras ne faisant rien pour le rendre moins terrifiant.

« Absent comme pas là ? » hasarda Michel qui se sentait rétrécir.

La façon dont le regarda le guérisseur manqua lui faire perdre le contrôle de sa vessie.

« Il est sur Terre » annonça précipitamment l'Archange blond. « Je crois. »

« Tu crois ! » renifla son cadet. « Et bien, si tu crois, je vais aller voir. Et si ce que tu crois est faux, nous allons devoir _discuter_. »

Sur ces mots, le guérisseur déploya ses ailes couleur de jade et disparut en une seconde. Michel se laissa tomber à la renverse sur l'herbe du jardin d'Eden.

Yep, Raphaël en colère était sans conteste ce qu'il y avait de plus terrifiant dans toute la Création.

* * *

La Terre, c'était le nouveau sujet de conversation à la mode parmi les neuf chœurs angéliques. Le nouveau hobby de Père, son tout dernier chef d'œuvre, supervisé et organisé dans les moindres détails par le Seigneur. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard.

Raphaël pouvait sentir la différence entre la Terre et les autres planètes qu'il avait visitées à l'instant où il s'y transporta.

Cet insignifiant globule terreux vibrait d'énergie. De _vie_. Une source quasi illimitée, présente dans le sol, l'atmosphère et tout ce qu'il y avait entre les deux. L'espace d'un instant, l'Archange se laissa distraire par la formidable puissance dégagée par la planète.

Le rythme cardiaque détraqué de Gabriel le rappela à l'ordre. Arrêt et redémarrage, une fois de plus. Pas de temps à perdre en rêvasseries.

L'Archange ferma les yeux et se concentra pour chercher Père.

Il savait quoi chercher : une énergie effroyablement puissante, et légèrement masculine.

Au lieu de quoi, la puissance qu'il dénicha était très nettement féminine. Féminine _et _ennuyée, quoiqu'un peu intriguée.

_Que veux-tu ?_

La grâce de Raphaël pulsa violemment.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Il sentit la conscience étrangère s'enrouler autour de son esprit, avant qu'elle ne lui réponde avec un soupçon d'amusement.

_Je suis Ninsun, Pachamama, Anu, Durga ou encore Gaïa. Nomme-moi tout simplement Mère, car je nourris toute vie sur ce globe._

L'Archange déglutit en réalisant l'identité de son interlocutrice.

« Tu es l'esprit de cette planète » souffla-t-il.

_C'est exact. Et à présent, j'aimerais savoir pour quelle raison deux des fils de l'Unique ont pénétré dans mon domaine._

Raphaël ajusta sa prise sur le bébé inerte pelotonné au creux de son coude.

« Je recherche mon Père. Mon frère vit trop peu par lui-même, et je refuse qu'il meure. »

La conscience de la Mère effleura le nouveau-né qui n'eut aucune réaction.

_Que d'agitation pour un presque mort-né. Pourquoi te donner tant de mal ? Tu as tant d'autres frères, tous plus robustes que celui-ci. Il est faible, chétif et malade. Pourquoi veux-tu le garder en vie ?_

Raphaël contracta les mâchoires.

« Il reste mon frère. »

L'amusement de la Mère fut perceptible.

_Oh, quelle colère en toi, fils de l'Unique. Elle brûle en toi comme un incendie qui ravagerait tout sur son passage. Que de passion pour un enfant qui agonise ! Que ferais-tu pour le sauver ?_

La Mère avait une idée bien précise qu'elle lui dissimulait, et l'Archange avait beau s'escrimer, il était incapable de deviner quoi.

« Tout ce qu'il m'est possible de faire » déclara-t-il prudemment.

_Y compris faire de lui le serviteur d'une autre puissance que celui qui t'a créé ?_

Les ailes de Raphaël sursautèrent.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » lâcha-t-il.

_Je connais certains des projets de l'Unique. Je sais quelles voies s'ouvriront à ton espèce, et j'ai vu mon implication dans les desseins célestes. Pour que le Plan Divin soit mené dans le bon chemin, un champion sera nécessaire. Si tu m'offre l'allégeance de ton frère, je lui donnerai la force nécessaire pour qu'il vive._

L'Archange sentit son propre cœur avoir des ratés.

« Je ne peux pas jurer fidélité à la place de quelqu'un d'autre » avoua-t-il.

_Tu devras simplement me permettre d'accéder à l'essence de ton frère pour que j'y dépose mon empreinte. Alors, sa loyauté ira non seulement à l'Unique et à ses frères et sœurs, mais aussi à moi et à la race qui peuplera bientôt mon domaine. C'est tout._

Intérieurement, Raphaël était révulsé par l'idée. Les anges étaient au service du Paradis et de rien d'autre. Surtout pas d'un vulgaire amas de roches entouré d'une bulle d'air en suspension dans l'espace.

Un amas de roches qui pouvait venir en aide à son tout petit frère. Un frère qui allait mourir s'il ne faisait rien. S'il refusait d'accepter l'accord.

Au final, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix.

L'Archange s'assit sur ses talons et ferma les yeux.

« …Que faut-il que je fasse ? »

_Dis juste ceci…_

Raphaël écouta attentivement puis répéta à voix haute :

« Devant l'Unique qui voit tout et sait tout, le quatrième des fils aînés de Dieu, celui dont la puissance vient du Seigneur, est offert à la Mère, l'esprit de cette planète, afin de la servir elle ainsi que sa progéniture, pour les siècles des siècles. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

_C'est bien._

Le pouvoir de la Mère se déversa dans le corps du nouveau-né.

L'enfant remua, puis ouvrit les yeux.

Au Paradis, il n'était pas rare d'avoir les yeux jaunes. Mais c'était un jaune dilué, presque blanc. Pas l'intense couleur dorée des iris du bébé. La Mère avait apposé sa marque, et elle ne la reprendrait pas.

Le petit minois de l'enfant se chiffonna et il commença à pleurer. Le cri d'un bébé qui vient de naître, qui va grandir et ne pas mourir en bas âge.

Si Raphaël avait eu des remords en concluant le pacte, ceux-ci disparurent aussitôt.

« Et ben, petit bonhomme » sourit l'Archange en calant le bébé plus près de sa poitrine, « tu en as, du souffle ! Tu deviendras un grand bavard, je peux te le garantir. »

Le nouveau-né continua à crier de toutes ses forces, gigotant dans sa couverture. Raphaël se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Tout va bien, Gabriel » chuchota-il. « Tu es vivant. Tu va vivre. »


End file.
